For A Friend
by JSF01
Summary: Everest only joined a few weeks ago and she already started eyeing a specific pup, Marshall. Marshall and Everest knew that he liked each other, but Marshall would do anything for a friend. What will he sacrifice for his friends? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been about two weeks since Everest has joined the PAW Patrol and Marshall has had a crush on Everest. Every time he looks at her, he smiles. Everest has been hanging around the lookout since she doesn't have her snowmobile or her vest yet.

"Hey Everest."

"Hey Skye. What's up?"

"Want to go and play tug of war?"

"Sure!"

Everest and Skye went to play tug of war, when Marshall walked out. He saw Everest and started blushing. Skye and Everest were taking a break and Skye saw Marshall blushing.

"Everest, I think Marshall likes you!" said Skye. Everest started blushing.

"Really? I think I like him too…" Marshall noticed that they were looking at him and he went to his pup house.

"What's wrong with Marshall?"

"I don't know Everest…I don't know."

In Marshall's pup house.

"They were probably laughing at me." Said Marshall.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!"

Marshall ran out of his pup house and tripped over Rubble's food bowl. He rolled into the elevator and ran over Everest. Marshall was on top of Everest and their noises were touching. They both started blushing red as a tomato. The elevator started going up and they both were frozen, not wanting to move. They got into line and got to the top. Everest stood next to Skye in line.

"Thanks for hurrying pups! The cable on the ski lift snapped and the gears started spinning so fast that it ignited some of the trees. I am going to need Marshall. You need to put out the fire and we need to use your ladder to replace the cable."

"I'm fired up."

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

All the pups started howling but Everest because she was nervous about Marshall going alone. Marshall went down the slide and drove off. Ryder got on his ATV and drove up to Jake's. When they got up, they saw that the cable was completely destroyed and there were trees on fire. Marshall quickly put out hot spots and the fire that was burning. Ryder used Marshall's truck and noticed that the cable got stuck under a gear.

"Jake, it looks like the cable got stuck under the gear. Marshall, can you help me."

"Sure Ryder."

Marshall got on the ladder and put the cable back on and they were able to use solder and welded it on. Marshall then cooled it with his water cannon.

"Great job, Marshall."

"No problem!"

Jake turned on the ski lift and it worked perfectly for one round, but it then snapped in a new place and hit Marshall, sending him flying.

"UF!"

"Marshall! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hard landing."

Ryder called Rocky and told him to come up. He came up and happened to have the cable needed for the lift. He put it on and it worked perfectly.

"Thanks Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky."

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! Come on pups, let's head back to the lookout."

Ryder, Rocky, and Marshall got into their vehicles and drove back down to the lookout. When they got back, Everest jumped on Marshall and started to lick him.

"Marshall, you have made me so happy the last two weeks. I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my b-b-boyfriend?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Marshall was bombarded with more licks, which then turned into kisses.

"Wow, you two work fast!" said Chase.

"Hehe." Marshall giggled, but was interrupted by a kiss from Everest. Marshall grabbed Everest and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow…" said Skye.

It has been a month since Marshall and Everest became a couple and everybody was happy for them. Marshall went for a walk in the morning and heard crying from Rocky's room. He walked right next to his pup house and heard that Rocky liked Everest as well. Marshall took a couple of steps back before going for his walk. On his walk, he had made a decision for one of his best friends. Marshall got back and noticed that Rocky and Everest were both awake, but they weren't near each other.

"Hey Everest." Everest noticed that Marshall wasn't happy.

"Hey my fire pup. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I think we should break up." Marshall walked away and Everest started crying. Marshall went to Rocky.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey Marshall."

"Everest is sad and I can't comfort her. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Sure."

Rocky walked over and lied down right next to Everest.

"Everest, what's wrong?"

"Marshall broke up with me."

"I am so sorry. I am going to talk to him about it later."

"Thanks Rocky. You have always cared about me. You're a great friend." Everest stopped crying.

"Everest, would you be my g-girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Everest and Rocky hugged and Marshall stood behind a shrub. He heard this and was happy, but his chest started to hurt.

'It's probably nothing.' Marshall thought.

"PUPS, BREAKFAST!" Ryder yelled. Marshall ignored the pain and walked over to his food bowl. When he got there, he could feel his chest hurt even more.

"I am going to skip breakfast." Marshall left the lookout and all the pups looked concerned except Rocky and Everest who weren't paying attention as they were nuzzling each other.

"Everest, aren't you dating Marshall?" asked Skye.

"We broke up." Said Everest.

"Oh." Said Skye.

"That reminds me, I am going to talk to him." Said Rocky.

Rocky ran out of the lookout and walked to Marshall's pup house and saw him cleaning his pup house.

"Marshall?"

"AHH!" Marshall jumped and hit his head on the top of his pup house. "OW!" Marshall started to rub his head. "Oh, hey Rocky. What's up?"

Rocky looked at Marshall like a dad looked at his son. "Why did you break up with Everest?"

"Umm…" Marshall didn't know if he should lie or not, but he decided that Rocky didn't need to know why he broke up with Everest.

"I didn't feel the spark I first felt a month ago." Marshall said, shaking a little. Rocky noticed this and gave Marshall a hug.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I shouldn't have pressured you to say anything."

"It's okay, Rocky. Go and be with Everest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a half a month since Rocky and Everest started dating. Marshall had gotten more and more depressed and his chest hurt more and more.

"Hey Marshall." Said Everest. Her snowmobile was still being made, but her vest and pup pack were made.

"Hi Everest." Marshall said, hiding his depression.

"Want to watch Apollo the Super Pup with Rocky and me?"

"Sure."

Marshall walked in and sat right next to Rocky. Everest and Rocky started nuzzling each other and they did it the whole time. Around the middle, Marshall couldn't take it and went out of the lookout. At the end, Rocky and Everest looked over to where Marshall was and saw he wasn't there.

"What happened to Marshall?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know." Said Everest.

Marshall had walked out and Chase, Skye, and Zuma saw that Marshall was depressed, but didn't talk to him. Marshall just kept walking, his head down, down the lookout driveway and to the cliff he usually goes to. At the lookout, Rocky and Everest were looking for Marshall, when they ran into Chase, Skye, and Zuma.

"Chase, Skye, Zuma, have you seen Marshall?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah. He walked down the lookout driveway and disappeared over the horizon." Said Chase.

"We need to tell Ryder." Said Rocky.

Rocky, Everest, Chase, Skye, and Zuma ran to Ryder.

"Ryder, something's wrong with Marshall. He left during an episode of Apollo." Said Everest.

"And he left the lookout without telling any of us where he was going. He also looked depressed." Said Chase.

"Depressed?!" said Everest, shocked.

"I'm shocked too, Everest. Marshall is usually the happy one." Ryder pulled out his pup pad and called Marshall.

" _Marshall here."_

"Marshall, where are you?"

Ryder knew that Marshall was hiding something.

" _I just needed some air. I am not feeling so well."_

"Okay. Next time, please tell us. We were worried."

" _Okay, sorry Ryder."_

Ryder hung up his pup pad.

"Something is definitely wrong with Marshall. I want to see if he will talk to any of us about it."

"Okay." Said all the pups. At the cliff, Marshall was looking out to the sunset.

'I loved these moments with Everest.' Marshall thought. His chest started to hurt more than ever 'Why is my chest hurting?" Marshall didn't know why his chest hurt. He started to feel tired and fell asleep on the cliff. His dream was that Everest and he didn't break up and Rocky was sad about it. Marshall saw this in the third person. Marshall then woke up and saw that it was morning.

"Wow, I can't believe that I slept here."

" _Marshall?"_

"Hey Ryder. Sorry, I fell asleep where I was. I got really tired. I know I should have either gone home or said something."

" _That's okay. When will you be back?"_

Marshall stood up and did a yawning stretch.

"Um…fifteen minutes?"

" _Okay. See you Marshall."_

Marshall hung up and walked back to the lookout. He saw Everest and ran into his pup house and closed the door. The pups and Ryder heard this and ran to Marshall's pup house. Chase knocked.

"Marshall?"

"Hold on, I am cleaning my pup house. It is super dir…dir…ACHOO! Excuse me."

"Okay. Can we come in?"

"I guess…"

Marshall unlocked the door and opened it. They saw Marshall sorting his comic books and locking a small safe.

"Marshall, what is in that safe?" asked Chase.

"Oh. It is some stuff."

"Can I see?"

"…Fine." Marshall opened the safe and Chase saw fifteen solid gold bricks, $500,000 cash, and pictures of his parents.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" said Everest. Marshall shut the safe and locked it.

"NOTHING!" Marshall then walked over to Chase and whispered into his ear. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Okay." Chase whispered back.

"Marshall, tell us what is in that safe." Demanded Ryder.

"Fine. When my parents passed…"Marshall started to cry, but quickly wiped the tears and sniffled really hard. "They gave me a piece of their fortune." Marshall opened the safe and showed the fifteen solid gold bricks, half a million dollars cash, and family photos. Marshall quickly shut the safe and locked it.

"I didn't want to show you yet because you may think I am greedy. I am not. It is the only thing that ties me to my parents and my family."

"Wow Marshall. Hey, what was that right next to the photos?" asked Skye.

"Nothing…"

"Marshall?" said Everest.

"Fine." Marshall opened the safe and pulled out the object, which was a small safe. He opened it and pulled out two 1911 and a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. All the pups and Ryder took a step back.

"This is why I didn't want to show you." Marshall put the three pistols into the small safe, then into the bigger safe, then closed and locked it. He then went to his door and slammed it shut, locking it.

"Wow, I never knew." Said Everest.

"I didn't either." Said Ryder. Immediately, the door opened, Marshall came out, closed and locked the door, and approached the pups with his head down.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I knew you would react like that, but I overreacted. I didn't tell you because I expected this reaction." Marshall then got a hug by Skye.

"Well, we pushed you. We knew about what happened to your parents and we kind of pushed you to a topic you weren't happy about talking with us." Said Skye.

"It's okay."

All the pups went and hung out, but Marshall stayed by himself on a log by a tree overlooking the bay. Skye and Everest noticed him and walked over.

"Marshall?"

"Oh, hey Skye. Hey Everest. What's up?"

"Are you okay? We are all worried."

"I can't get my parents out of my mind." Marshall lied. His parents weren't on his mind, it was Everest. Skye and Everest sat next to Marshall.

"Marshall, you can tell us anything." Said Everest.

"I kind of want to be alone, that's all."

"Okay." Everest and Skye walked away and went to the pup park. They met up with Rocky and Chase and played for a few hours. They decided to go home and went to see if Marshall was still there. When they walked to the lookout, they saw Marshall going up the elevator. Marshall got to the top and went to Ryder's room, where he was looking up to the ceiling.

"Ryder?"

"Marshall, what's up?" Ryder saw tears filling up the Dalmatian's eyes.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What? Your parents?"

"No. That isn't why I'm sad." Marshall nor Ryder knew that Everest, Rocky, Chase, and Skye were listening right outside the door.

"Why pup?"

"I have been lying to everyone." Ryder, Rocky, Everest, Chase, and Skye were all shocked.

"About what?"

"It's about why I have been depressed recently."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryder, Everest, Rocky, Chase, and Skye were shocked hearing that Marshall was depressed for longer than they had thought.

"What's wrong?" Marshall walked to the door and opened it. Everest, Skye, Rocky, and Chase fell in.

"I know you were listening." Said Marshall

"Why have you been depressed, Marshall?" said Ryder.

"Rocky, you are really going to hate hearing this."

"What do you mean, Marshall?" said Rocky.

"I have been feeling pain in my chest. I realized that pain was emptiness."

"Marshall?" Everest questioned.

"Everest…" Marshall took in air. "I lied why I broke up with you."

"Were you cheating on me?" Everest became angry, but calmed down when she saw Marshall shaking his head.

"I heard Rocky in his pup house crying, saying that he really liked you. I am sorry I eavesdropped Rocky, but I was heading for my morning walk."

"Marshall?" said Everest.

"I broke up with you because I wanted Rocky to be happy. He was so depressed when I heard him. When you two got together, you were so happy and I felt good, but that was only a small second, which was overtaken by heartbreak, depression, and emptiness. I didn't want to tell you, but now you know." Everest and Rocky were in shock.

"Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"I love Rocky like a brother. I also love Chase as a brother."

"What does that mean?" asked Chase.

"Skye…" Marshall looked over to Chase, who turned red in fear.

"Skye. Chase really likes you. He really likes you. He is really shy to tell you, but I know he has been suffering without you."

"Chase, is this true?" Chase nodded. Skye went and kissed Chase on the lips.

"I see almost all of you as my family. I love you Everest, but know that I broke up with you to be with Rocky." Marshall walked out, patted Rocky and walked out. He got in the elevator and it started to close, when Everest and Rocky got in.

"Marshall?"

"Rocky, please don't hate me for tel…" Marshall was interrupted by a hug from Rocky.

"Thank you Marshall, but you are in so much pain right now. You shouldn't have done that."

"I want you to be happy, Rocky."

The elevator opened and Marshall walked away, down the lookout driveway towards the Bay.

"Everest?"

"Rocky?"

"I think you should be with Marshall."

"I can't just go and be with Marshall. Yes, I like him a lot, but I also like you, a lot."

Marshall walked to his cliff and lied down. Immediately, the bushes leading into the forest started rustling and Marshall jumped up. Out came a husky pup that looked almost exactly like Everest, but with brown and white fur instead of greyish blue and white fur.

"H-H-Help me…"

Marshall ran and helped her out towards the cliff, when a wolf came out. The wolf charged at the pup, but Marshall tackled the pup down, bit and ripped out his throat and broke his spinal cord. In Marshall's teeth and around his mouth, blood from the wolf started to stain his white fur.

"Come on, let me take you back to get you help."

"Thank you. I'm Tundra, I am a husky."

"I'm Marshall. No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Can I ask you why you are out here?"

"I have been a wild pup since my family was broken up."

"I'm sorry." Marshall looked up and down her body and realized that she looked very similar to Everest. Tundra noticed this.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remind me of my friend, Everest."

"Everest? That sounds like the name of my cousin. Does she have greyish blue and white fur?"

"Yeah."

"That's Everest. She's my cousin. Ow."

"Here." Marshall got Tundra on his back and Marshall carried her back to the lookout. Marshall's paws, fur around his mouth, teeth, and some of his fur around his legs were stained in blood. When he got back to the lookout, Ryder ran out and helped Marshall.

"Marshall, what happened? Why are you so bloody?"

"She came out of the forest and she was injured. I helped her to the cliff, when a wolf appeared. He charged at her, but I tackled and killed him."

"Wow, Marshall. That's impressive." Everest walked out of the lookout and her eyes widened.

"TUNDRA?!"

"Hey Everest."

Everest ran over to Tundra, who was still on Marshall's back. Marshall walked to his pup house and converted it to an EMT truck. He brought Tundra in and started to look at her. He cleaned and wrapped her injuries. Marshall sat right next to Tundra as she fell asleep. Everest knocked on the door and Marshall let her in.

"Is she dead?" asked Everest, starting to cry.

"No, she is asleep." Said Marshall. Rocky then walked in and sat next to Everest. Rocky licked Everest on the cheek and she enjoyed it. Marshall couldn't take it and walked out of the EMT Truck. Everest followed him.

"Marshall, what's wrong?"

"It hurts too much to see you two." Marshall's eyes filled up with tears, but Everest hugged him.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you, Everest."

"I know I am not supposed to tell you, but Rocky said that we should get back together."

"No, you should stay with him."

"I don't know if I really want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I found out that you felt like that, I felt more attracted to you."

Marshall started blushing.

"I know that I love you Everest and I want to be with you, but this is your decision. I will support your decision."

"Thank you, Marshall."

Everest and Marshall walked back to the EMT truck. Everest went into the truck to see Rocky and Tundra making out. Everest started to cry and ran out. Rocky and Tundra looked up and saw anger fill Marshall's eyes. Marshall slammed the door and ran after Everest. Everest stopped by the tree where Marshall was earlier and she fell down, crying.

"Everest?" Marshall walked up. Everest buried her face in her arms. "Everest?"

No response. Marshall grabbed one of Everest's paws, then the other until he saw her face. He picked her up and gave her a hug. Everest hugged back and cried into his fur.

"It's okay, Everest. I'm here."

Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma walked out to see Rocky walking over towards Everest and Marshall hugging.

"Everest?" Rocky said. Marshall let go of Everest and walked up in Rocky's face. Rocky saw the rage and anger in Marshall's eyes. Rocky took one step back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marshall yelled with his teeth clenched.

"But…"

"NO BUTS…GO NOW!" Rocky went because he saw the anger in Marshall that scared even Ryder and Chase. Rocky sighed, then walked back to his pup house and closed the door. Ryder and Chase wanted to go to Marshall, who had his back to them, holding Everest. Chase and Ryder started approaching and Marshall heard them. He turned around and growled, but realizing that it was Chase and Ryder, he stopped and went back to hugging Everest.

"Marshall, what happened?" asked Ryder.

"I'll talk to you later." Said Marshall.

"I want to know now!" demanded Ryder. Marshall turned around and Chase saw the anger and rage in Marshall again.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE RYDER?! OPEN YOUR EYES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE! YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD LOOK AROUND FOR ONCE!" Marshall growled and then turned around going back to holding Everest.

"Marshall, I'm sorry." Said Ryder. Marshall was still holding Everest, who was crying harder than before.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it. Just…" Marshall sighed, then continued, "Rocky was kissing Tundra." Everest started crying even harder, soaking Marshall's fur.

"It's okay, Everest. Let it all out." Marshall patted her on the back and she kept crying.

*sniffling* "Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-you Mar-Mar-Mar-Marshall." Everest kissed Marshall on the cheek. Marshall started blushing. Everest moved her head to Marshall's chest, still crying. Marshall's back was soaking wet in tears, but he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everest felt the warmth of Marshall and she fell asleep in his arms. Marshall picked her up and walked to the lookout and put her on a pillow, covered her with a blanket, and gave her a kiss. Marshall walked to the back of his EMT truck and saw Tundra crying.

"Marshall, I d-d-didn't mean to hurt Everest."

"Well, guess what, you did. You are supposed to be here for her and you just kissed her boyfriend right in front of her." Said Marshall. Rocky walked in.

"It wasn't her fault." Rocky said.

"No, it was yours. You should have kept your lips off of Tundra. You knew you were dating Everest, but you cheated on her. You both are going to pay for doing this. Even if Everest forgives you, I will never forgive you." Marshall walked out and closed the door to the EMT. Rocky and Tundra walked out and went into the lookout. When they walked in, they saw Marshall sitting next to Everest.

"Marshall, I am really sorry." Said Rocky.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Rocky." Said Marshall.

"Marshall, you are overreacting." Said Tundra.

"You think I'm overreacting?" said Marshall.

"A little bit." Said Rocky.

"I don't." Marshall heard the voice and knew who it was from the beginning. Marshall walked over and stood next to Everest.

"What do you mean, Everest?"

"Rocky, you cheated on me."

"It was an accident. I like you a lot Everest."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it." Marshall started sniffing the air and stuck his ears up. He never told anyone, but he has the best sight, hearing, and smell.

"OH NO!" Marshall ran and yelled for Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma to get in. They ran in and Marshall closed the door.

"Marshall, what's wrong?"

"Three…Two…..One….." Marshall pointed outside and saw more wolves come out.

"Chase, I need you to help me get to my firetruck." Said Marshall.

"Chase is on the case."

Marshall and Chase ran out. Marshall and Chase got into the truck and drove it through the front, running over but not killing the wolves. The truck got inside the lookout right before the wolves. Marshall locked the door and transformed his truck into his pup house.

"Everest, get in." Everest ran in with Skye, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tundra, Ryder, and Marshall all in his truck. Marshall pushed the bunker button and it spread to enough room as the lookout.

"Wow." Said Everest.

"Everest, go into the corner. Rocky, don't talk to her." Everest kissed Marshall on the cheek. Marshall and Everest walked over.

"Everest, would you like to be my girlfriend…Again?"

"I would love to! I love you Marshall!"

"I love you too!"

Everest and Marshall started kissing.

"I need to take out the wolves." Marshall ran to his safe, unlocked it, and grabbed an AK rifle, an AR-10, and an AR-15.

"I'm coming with you, Marshall." Said Ryder.

"No you aren't. I need you, Zuma, Skye, and Chase to load as many magazines as you can with ammunition. Ryder, you load the magazines with 5.56x45 NATO and Chase, you load with 7.62x39 Full Metal. Zuma, I need you to load 9mm hollow rounds. Skye, I need you to load my shotgun."

"We are on it!" said Ryder. Marshall loaded up and went out. Everyone was listening, but no gunfire was heard. They looked out the window and saw Marshall talking.

"Marshall, we need your help." Said a mysterious pup.

"Dude, just call next time."

"Sorry."

"Sorry I ran over some of your team, but you scared Chase's team."

"Chase's? Don't you think that it should be your team?"

"I'm okay."

"What happened with Everest?"

"So, I broke up so my former friend could date her, but he cheated on her by kissing Tundra. We are dating again."

"Wow. Anyways, are you in?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need help defending our territory from another wolf clan."

"Give me a minute." Marshall ran back in and ran into the bunker. He kissed Everest, grabbed a backpack, got all the loaded magazines, and got all the ammo, made sure that everything was in there, and closed and locked the safe. He hugged Skye, Ryder, Zuma, and Chase, then ran off.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"What about your vehicle?"

"Oh yeah." Marshall ran in and got everyone into the lookout. He converted his house into a fire truck and drove off. The leader of the wolf group got in the truck. Marshall drove into the forest to a camp of wolves that started growling at Marshall. He saw the leader smiling evilly.

"You were always blind." Said the wolf, now surrounding them. Marshall looked confused, but then realized what was happening.

"You will die, just like your parents." Marshall became enraged. A wolf jumped at Marshall, but he took a knife started stabbing him, killing him. Marshall pulled out a shotgun and started firing his shotgun.

"DIE!" Marshall shot all of the pups until he was left with his leader, who was in shock and fear. Marshall put his shotgun into his backpack and put it in his truck. He locked the backpack under his seat and jumped down. Ryder and the pups were standing around, far enough to not be seen or smelled. Marshall and the wolf squared up and were both growling. Marshall was able to smell Everest and the rage built up even more.

The wolf lunged towards Marshall, but Marshall lunged and forced the wolf down. Marshall started ripping on the back and snapped the neck of the wolf. The wolf was immediately killed.

"That's what you get!" Marshall stabbed the wolf in the chest, then turned around and yelled out.

"Ryder, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Everest! I know you're out there! Come out!"

Ryder and the pups walked out.

"How did you know?" asked Ryder.

"What?"

"That we were out here?"

"I could smell Everest."

"Everest!" Everest started whimpering. Marshall walked over and gave her a kiss.

"STOP!" Marshall started growling, but immediately saw the fear.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…" Marshall ran off, leaving his truck behind. Everest got up and started running after Marshall. Marshall stopped at the cliff and buried his head into his arms. Everest ran over and lied down next to Marshall. Tundra and Skye also followed them and went to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everest sat right next to Marshall, and Skye and Tundra walked next to Marshall. Everest flipped Marshall and got on top. She started to passionately kiss Marshall. Skye walked around to the other side of Marshall and they both began kissing him on the cheek. The rest of the pups and Ryder walked over and saw what was going on.

"Wow, Marshall." Said Chase. Marshall and Everest stopped kissing and saw that Tundra and Skye were kissing him. Everest noticed this and started to tear up.

"I love you, Everest."

"I love you too, Marshall." Everest had stopped crying, knowing that Marshall wouldn't cheat on her. The pups walked back to the lookout and Everest and Marshall went inside the lookout and they sat in the corner. For the first time in almost a month, Marshall was finally happy.


End file.
